


Drinks with Dorian and John

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: A collections of cocktail drinks featuring John and Dorian.  Some are sexy and sweet and others are funny and sweet.  I hope you enjoy.





	Drinks with Dorian and John

After Dorian Mint  
By PattRose

John Kennex woke up in the middle of the night, after one of the best nights of sex he had ever had, to an empty bed. He didn’t like that feeling at all. Then he smelled it. _Chocolate, do I smell chocolate?_

Dorian walked in with a mug and John sat up, smiling. “Hot cocoa?”

“Something better than hot cocoa.” Dorian set the mug on the night stand, leaned down and kissed John. John pulled him onto the bed and kissed him some more. 

“So, what’s this drink you made me?” John asked, taking the cup into his hands.

“Try it first and tell me what you think.” Dorian was smiling like he had a huge secret and this made John smile again. 

John took his first sip and said, “Whoa! A mint hot chocolate. This is good. This is very good.”

“It’s called A.D.M., which stands for After Dinner Mint. It has crème de menthe, Southern Comfort and vodka mixed into a mug of cocoa.” Dorian was very pleased that John liked it. 

“I like my After _Dorian_ Mint very much. Thanks, Dorian,” John whispered to Dorian as he went into his arms. Then he added, “For the drink, too.”

I Can’t Always Be a Dick  
By PattRose  
Dorian walked out of the bedroom after standing in the charging station for the last three hours. He watched John stumble across the room and knew that the man was drunk. _I’ve only been in the other room for three hours and he’s drunk?_

John saw Dorian, smiled fondly and said, “I’m just making a drink would you like one?”

“You know I don’t drink, John. It looks like you might have had enough for both of us.”

John ignored Dorian, as he often did, and went into the kitchen to make another drink. Dorian watched him pour a drink that Dorian wasn’t familiar with. John poured white wine, brandy, triple sec, and maraschino liqueur and sour mix into a shaker with ice. He then poured it into a wine glass straining out the ice.

Then John lifted it to his lips, licked them before he took a drink and said, “Now this is the life. This drink is called the Eighth Wonder. I like it because it reminds me of you.” 

“I don’t understand, John. Why would a mixed drink remind you of me?”

John smiled at the slow witted Android and answered, “Because you’re my eighth wonder.”

Dorian moved quickly across the kitchen and took John into his arms and kissed him. “You’re very romantic when you’re drinking, John.”

“Well, I can’t always be a dick.”

I Have a Thing for Dorian  
By PattRose

Sandra sat sipping her drink at the bar when John walked in. 

“I have something to tell you,” John said as he sat down next to her. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Sandra asked. 

John looked down at the bar and blushed. “I have a thing for Dorian.”

“And?” she asked. 

John leaned closer and almost whispered, “I don’t know what to do with these feelings. He’s not human. I agree that he’s almost human, but he’s still not human.”

“I’m going to get you a drink and then you’re going to go find Dorian and talk to him about it. He’s the one that has the answers.”

John smiled at his captain for being so accepting of his admission. “What are we going to be drinking?”

“Bartender, give me two 39 Steps.”

The bartender added raspberry liqueur, Jim Beam whiskey and a little lemon juice to an ice filled shaker, shook it and then strained it as he poured it over ice in a highball glass. 

“Why is this a good drink for me, Sandra?”

“When you go talk to Dorian, there are exactly 39 Steps between the two of you. Take those steps and have that talk.”

John downed the drink without a thought and pushed away from the bar. “I’ll go now before it's more than 39.”

An Apricot Freeze  
By PattRose

“Whatcha doing?” John asked Dorian. 

“I’m making you a drink that Valerie told me about today at the station.”

John watched as Dorian took apricot brandy and vanilla ice cream towards the blender. John was almost worried about what Dorian was going to make him drink. Then he watched Dorian make the drink with ease. Two shots of apricot brandy followed by two scoops of vanilla ice cream, put into the blender and whipped until smooth. He then poured it into a tall glass and handed it to John. 

“What is this?” John asked right before he took a drink. 

Dorian smiled and said, “It’s an Apricot Freeze. What do you think of it?”

“God, this is so good. I wish you could drink so you could taste one,” John said. 

Dorian moved over close to John and pulled him into his arms. He then kissed him very passionately, pulled away smiling, while licking his lips.

It was now John’s turn to smile. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” 

“I wanted to savor the flavor. I might not be able to drink, but I can taste things in your mouth and on your lips. That drink tasted really good.”

“I like that saying, savor the flavor. And thanks for the drink and the kiss. I really loved them both.”

“Would you like another Apricot Freeze, John?”

“I don’t know, Dorian. Will it be followed by a savor the flavor kiss?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Both men smiled as Dorian started building the next drink.

Flaming Fruit Trees  
By PattRose

John walked into the kitchen and saw his lover making dinner and smiled. _It’s really nice having a lover that cooks for you when he doesn’t even eat._

“What are you making, Dorian?”

“Stuffed Peppers. I found the recipe on the board at work and made a copy of it. Then I stopped and got all of the ingredients while you finished up that report tonight. The Captain was nice enough to take me shopping since I couldn’t leave you without the car. She made me promise I would send one for her tomorrow for lunch.”

John smiled and asked, “And what is all this?” He pointed to a bunch of supplies needed to make a drink. 

“I’m making you a drink, right now. It sounded good, and I like to taste certain things on your lips. This one called to me.”

John watched Dorian take a shot glass and put equal parts, peach schnapps, banana liqueur and 151 proof rum. He set it down and lit it and the scent was wonderful. John licked his palm of his hand and laid it over the drink to extinguish it. Then he downed it, fast and happily. 

“Man, that’s good, Dorian. Whoever gave you this idea, was on the money.”

“I’m glad you like it, now come here and let me taste those lips.”

“What is it called, anyway?” John asked. 

“Flaming Fruit Trees,” Dorian answered, laughing. 

“I could drink another, Dorian.”

“As soon as I taste those lips,” Dorian demanded. John pulled him in for a kiss and Dorian was smiling when it ended. “It tastes delicious. I can understand why you would want another.”

“Thank you for dinner and the drink. You’re the best,” John said, happily.

“I would do anything for you, John.”

“Thank you, Dorian. I would do anything for you too. Now, let me make another Flaming Fruit Trees.”

Both men smiled as John prepared the concoction and got ready to drink it. This was what life was all about.

An Almond Joy  
By PattRose

Dorian got a recipe for another tasty drink from Captain Maldonado and wanted to make it for John as an after dinner drink. He took a shot glass and layered equal parts Amaretto, Irish Cream Liqueur and Chocolate Almond Liqueur. It was very appealing even to just look at it. And it smelled wonderful. Dorian left the kitchen and took the drink out to John and said, “I have an Almond Joy for you to try tonight.”

“Really? Another new drink. I swear you’re trying to get me drunk more and more.”

“Just drink it and then let me taste your perfect lips.”

John smelled it, smiled and downed the drink quite fast. “Oh wow, that was really good, Dorian.”

Dorian swooped in and took John into his arms and kissed his lips before the flavor would be gone. 

Once he pulled away from John, Dorian said, “This was by far my favorite drink so far. I like the taste of chocolate, almond and coconut. It’s a nice combination. Would you like another one, John?”

“Only if I get another one of those kisses,” John answered, smiling evilly. 

Dorian went and made him another and they did the exact same thing but this time, John pulled Dorian into the bedroom and said, “Come and taste my lips in our room.”

“I like when you say, our room.”

“Thank you, Dorian.”

“For the drink?” Dorian asked. 

“For everything, Dorian, just everything.”

Richard is a Dick  
By PattRose

While at the station, John noticed that Dorian was talking with Richard Paul. This didn’t happen too often, so John did indeed take notice. What was Dorian up to? What was Richard up to? When Dorian came back over and sat down, it was like none of it had even taken place. This irritated John to no end. Well, two could play at this game. John was going to pretend like he didn’t care what Dorian was talking to Richard about. (Even though it was driving him nuts.)

Once they got home Dorian said, “I’ll make dinner. Why don’t you shower and relax, John?”

“Sounds good. What am I having for dinner?”

Dorian smiled and answered, “Steak and baked potato. And I’m making you a drink to go with dinner.”

“Okay, I’ll be back, shortly,” John said as he walked into their room. 

Dorian started dinner and took a shot glass and got the ingredients down from the cupboard. The drink was called a Flaming Licorice and Dorian couldn’t wait to see if John liked it. Richard had assured Dorian it would be delicious.

He put one part Jägermeister, one part Sambuca, one part 151 proof rum and took the shot glass filled with the liquid out to the dining room. When John walked out he saw the drink and said, “A shot. Interesting.”

“A flaming shot. After I extinguish the flame, drink it and then let me taste your lips.” Dorian lit the shot and watched it burn and licked his palm and extinguished it for John. “Drink up, John.”

John grabbed the shot glass and leaned back and drank it in one gulp. Then he made a terrible face. He pulled Dorian in for a kiss and let him taste the flavor on his lips and Dorian pulled back and said, “That is awful, John.”

“Who gave you this recipe, Dorian?” John knew very well who gave it to him, but he was playing dumb. 

“Richard gave me the recipe and said you would love it. He lied didn’t he?”

“He did, Dorian. Now, next time don’t ever listen to anything Richard has to say.”

John went to kiss Dorian and Dorian pulled back. “Let’s get something else for you to drink, John. That flavor on your lips has got to go.”

Dorian made him a quick drink that he knew John enjoyed and then after John drank it, they kissed. The flavor was still there a little bit, but Dorian didn’t have the heart to say anything to John about it. 

“Sit down, John and I’ll bring your dinner out.”

“Thank you for making dinner. It’s extremely nice since you don’t get to eat. You always do this for me. I’m starting to get spoiled, Dorian.”

“You can spoil me after dinner, in the bedroom. How does that sound?”

“Like a plan, Dorian.”

Freakin’ Flamin’ Fruit  
By PattRose

Dorian was already home when John arrived from work that night. Dorian and Rudy had gone out together and Rudy had a few drinks. Dorian was along to make sure Rudy got home safe. John came in and kissed Dorian on the back of the neck and this made Dorian get what John referred to as ‘goose bumps’ on his skin. It amazed Dorian that he could feel like humans did sometimes.

“What are you doing, Dorian? And why does the house smell so good?”

Dorian turned around, kissed John briefly and said, “I’m making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Rudy told me what to make and how to make it. I had all of the ingredients in the freezer or the refrigerator, so it was simple as pie.”

“You made meatballs from scratch?” John was in awe of his partner’s abilities. 

“Of course from scratch. And Rudy also told me how to make a new mixed drink. But he said you’re going to like this one,” Dorian added. 

“What’s it called?”

“Freakin’ Flamin’ Fruit.”

John laughed as he sat down on a kitchen chair and watched Dorian make the mixed drink. Dorian took a shot glass and put equal parts of melon liqueur, crème de banana liqueur, golden pear liqueur and topped it off with 151 proof rum. He took the shot glass and set it in front of John and lit it. 

John jumped back when he saw the flame rise up, but he licked the inside of his palm, set it over the drink, extinguishing it and then swallowed it down. 

Dorian watched to see if John approved of it. “Kiss me, Dorian, this is really delicious. You need to taste the flavor on my lips and my tongue.”

Dorian did just that. He pulled back and said, “Much better than the last time we tried a new drink. I’m glad you liked it.”

“I’m starving, could I eat?” John wondered aloud. 

“Coming right up, John.” Dorian fixed a plate up for him and while John ate dinner, Dorian made another one of the drinks. Dorian couldn’t wait to taste that flavor on John’s lips and tongue, again.

Try It, You Might Like It  
By PattRose

“John, can we stop at a liquor store on the way home?”

“Did someone give you a drink recipe today?” John asked, Dorian. 

“It was the captain. She said that since we’re off tomorrow, it was a good night to have some drinks. She gave me the recipe and I’m making it for you when we get home.”

“What is it called, Dorian?”

“Arctic Mouthwash, is the name. Captain Maldonado said you’re going to like it very much.”

“Sounds weird, Dorian.”

“Try it first before you decide you hate it.”

“All I know is you’re going to make me into a drunken fool with all these drinks you give me. And why? Because you want to taste the flavor on my lips.”

Dorian got out of the car when John parked and walked into the liquor store. He picked up tropical punch schnapps and mountain dew. How that was going to be good was beyond Dorian. He paid and walked out to the car. 

“You know, you don’t have to keep making me drinks in order to kiss me, Dorian.”

“I know that, John. I can kiss you anytime we’re at home and not at work. But, I do like to taste flavors off your lips sometimes.”

They got home and Dorian took the blender and filled it with ice. Then he poured in equal parts Tropical Punch Schnapps and Mountain Dew. He blended it and poured it into a Collin’s glass. 

John took it and tasted it and said, “It’s really good. It didn’t sound that good, but it is.”

Dorian pulled John into his space and kissed him long and hard. As Dorian pulled away, he licked John’s lips so that he could taste this wonderful taste that Maldonado talked about. She was right. John’s lips tasted fantastic. 

“It does not taste like mouthwash at all,” Dorian pointed out. 

“Shut up and kiss me again,” John said moving into Dorian’s space once more. 

And Dorian did just that.

Dirty Harry  
By PattRose

After watching an old movie with Rudy, Dorian was dropped off at the apartment. John hated old movies and Dorian wanted to see it, so he was glad he went. It was called Unforgiven. Dorian found out he really like the two actors that were the main cast and would like to see some more movies with the two of them in it someday. When he walked into the apartment, John was in the kitchen busy and Dorian was instantly curious. 

“What are you doing, John?” Dorian asked as he rounded the corner. 

“I’m making an Amaretto Colada. It sounded good. Sandra told me about it today and I thought I might try it and that way you can taste it on my lips and tell me what you think of it.”

“What’s in it, John?” Was the obvious question and John seemed willing to share the ingredients with Dorian easily. 

“It’s got a shot of amaretto, shot of rum, two shots each of pineapple juice, coconut cream and orange juice. This is all poured into a blender with ice and blended until smooth. When you’re done, you pour it into a hurricane glass.”

“John, it sounds much different than anything you’ve ever had before. Do you think you’ll like it?”

“One way to find out, Dorian. Down the hatch,” John said as he took a big drink and found himself with brain freeze, immediately. “Holy shit, I got brain freeze like you wouldn’t believe. Come and taste it on my lips, Dorian.”

Dorian walked over and pulled John into his space and kissed his lips, licking them at the same time. “Oh, wow. That has a marvelous flavor. Drink some more, but this time do it slower, John.”

“I will, Dorian. Let’s sit on the sofa and you can kiss me after each swig of the drink,” John said, pushing Dorian to the sofa. 

“What in the world is a swig?” Dorian asked. 

“A quick drink. Like this,” John said as he took a sip of the drink and waited for his kiss. 

“I see. It’s like a sip.” Dorian kissed John once more and said, “Still tastes wonderful.”

“It’s bigger than a sip, Dorian. Just kiss me and stop worrying about the words. Oh, and I have a movie ready for us to watch. I thought you might like to see an old Clint Eastwood movie, since you went and saw one of his movies today. This one is about a cop. His name is Harry Callahan and they call him Dirty Harry.”

“That’s so nice of you, start the movie and let me continue tasting your lips at the same time. We’ll see which one I enjoy more.”

“You better enjoy me more,” John teased. 

And Dorian did just that.

The end


End file.
